The Animal Health Resource provides a broad variety of animal housing, veterinary and research support services for Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium) scientists and staff. The facility is fully accredited by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) and complies with all United States Department of Agriculture (USDA), Public Health Service (PHS), Washington State and local area animal welfare regulations. Comprehensive animal husbandry services are provided for all vertebrate animals used in the Consortium's programs of research. This application requested continued support for a resource which fulfills an essential role for research within the Consortium.